fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: The Axe and Scottman
''The Great House Scott of the North ''Fable: The Axe and Scottman tells the perilous origin story of Kingsley Scott and his journey to become a legendary Hero of strength. The story is a piece of creative fan fiction based around the period of time of the original video game Fable Created by those lovely people at Lionhead studios. It is centered on a noble family “The Scott’s” that at the time had a large control of most of the farming areas and small villages north of one of Albion’s busiest towns. It is designed to recreate some of the writing styles and stir up some similar emotions to the original video game series. Hopefully, the story is a great tribute to the world and characters of Albion. I think it should be! Story The story centers around Kingsley Scott a character I’ve made up for the role play section of the Lionhead forum. The more I play the character in that forum the more back story I seem to be “Inventing” for him in my head. So I decided to write it! Why not eh? Fable: The Axe and Scottman. A story of tragedy, courage, love, sacrifices and humor await you. Welcome back to the time of the legendary Heroes Guild. From Hollowmen to Hobbes. From the busy hustle and bustle of Bowerstone to the picturesque serenity of Oakvale. Welcome back to the land of Heroes and Villains. Welcome back to Albion. Chapters Prologue 1.The Lords of the House *Strong Arms **REID **REGINALD **KINGSLEY *House of Glass **ELIZABETH **REID **KINGSLEY **DO YOU PLAY CARDS? *The Woodcutter **MARCUS **RONALD **KINGSLEY **THE FEEDER 2.A Time to Forget *The Tranquil Forest **ISSIAH **RONALD **BLIND BUT STILL SEES *Woman **EMILY **SCOTTY **THE GIFT **THE PERSISTER *"For Them" **EMILY **RONALD **SCOTTY **THE HIDER 3.A Heroes Future *The Scruffy Heroes **ANSWERS **KINGSLEY **RON **EMILY *The Time Has Come **MARCUS **KINGSLEY **THE LORDS HEIR **JACK Versus KINGSLEY *Scotts' Redemption **KINGSLEY **MARCUS **HOPE INCARNATE **EMILY Epilogue Bonus Chapter The Decision Scott Family Tree The Scott Family Tree Map of Albion Map of Albion. Including Farna. Characters *'Kingsley Scott:' The Protagonist of the story. Kingsley in the beginning of the story is a child (age 7) He is a big child for 7 and it is often remarked around the castle how strong he is for his age. As a child he is humorous, cheeky and often naughty. Later in the story as a Man he has grown to be nearly 7 feet and has a large muscular frame. He still retains the majority of his character traits although events in his life have left emotional scars that run deep.. *'Reginald Scott:' Current Lord of House Scott. He is a large Burly man with a formidable character. He is the liege lord to many lower house lords which he governs from the family’s seat in Farna Castle. Farna is a small town that is located 80 miles north of Bowerstone. Reginald is married to Elizabeth Fairfax and they have two children Kingsley (7) and Louisa a baby aged (1). *'Marcus Scott:' The antagonist of the story. Marcus Scott is the younger brother of Lord Reginald Scott. He is greedy, corrupt, and often tries to disrupt the credibility of his Lord Brother. He is bitter and aggressive. If he wasn’t Reginald’s brother, then he would have been thrown out of Farna years previously. *'Reid:' A kind man around 40. He tends to the gardens in and around Farna castle. He has become good friends with Kingsley and often gets the young lad to help him maintain the garden. *'Elizabeth and Louisa Scott:' Elizabeth Fairfax from house Fairfax is the wife of Reginald. She loves her husband and her family dearly. She has two children Kingsley and baby Louisa. She would do anything for her family, has a kind heart and always wants to help others. *'Ronald Flowerman:' Ronald is a lowborn woodcutter. He has no family and as he’s always busy doing his job he finds it hard to socialise with others. He is an older man and is finding it increasingly hard to have the energy that is required to be a woodcutter. He owns a small cabin in the woods somewhere 40 miles between Farna and Bowerstone. *'Emily:' Emily is beautiful, young, lowborn woman with fire-red hair and pale skin. She is playful and flirty. All she wants in her life is a good husband and a big family. Other characters who may drop into the story. *Ron Shadowheart *Terence (River) Shale *Bishop Alger *Edward (Moon Shadow) Rose Main characters from the video game series may drop in also!